ButterFly
by LixxyChan
Summary: SONGFIC. ButterFly by Take That. Sasuke's returned has made Neji doubt Sakura's love for him. Pretty sad, but really cute :D Read, listen to the song at the same time xD NejiSaku


**A/N -- So Sad!! It came to me this morning, when I woke up listening to Butterfly(I left it on last night -.-') and I was like, NEJISAKU!! I love this couple, so it was instantly the one who fitted with a pretty(sad) songfic like this :3.**

Disclaimer -- I don't own the song or Naruto. Why would I?

**You want to listen to the song while reading this!! --**

**Song -- ButterFly / Artist -- Take That**

* * *

**_Song_**

_Flash Backs_

Neji's note(to Sakura)

* * *

Sometimes... you just have to let things go.

Sakura... my cherry blossom... I will always love you. But sometimes, you have to let go what you really want... what you really need.

It's hardest, when the thing you're letting go is already slipping threw you're hands like water... when you decide you have to let it go then... that's when you are mostly letting go the thing you live for... to let that go... is like letting life itself go...

You are my life, but you don't want me to be yours, so now... I will say... my last goodbye.

_**For once in my life I couldn't deny  
I thought that I'd found my everything,**_

When I looked at you that day... I fell in love. I just wish you had too...

_**A lover a friend, the hours we would spend just doing nothing at all,**_

I loved the hours we spent together more than life... and I will never forget them.

_**Yeah, but your need to leave is your so long, break free let go,**_

Since now, you have fallen in love, but not with me. When you told me he returned... I died inside. I cannot live with looking at your face when I am not the one who is making you happy. I would never live with myself, so now, I am letting you go.

_**Butterfly fly, fly away from here  
I know we'll try, try through the laughter and the tears **_

You dont need to try and make me happy now...

_"Neji-kun! Why are you so upset, Neji-kun?"_

I don't want you to have to use a honorofic on my name now... or ever...

_**You'll always be a part of me  
In my heart you'll always be  
Butterfly fly, fly away, fly away**_

I'll love you forever, but now, since you're not, I have to leave. Somewhere you can never find me...

_"Why are you hiding this far from the Village, Neji-kun?"_

**_Deep in your eyes the stare that I find  
All that I really ever need. _**

I have stared in you're eyes so many times... I love those Jade eyes. I just wish I could see them one last time...

**_Whatever I do you know that its you girl, In every face I see.  
Your last goodbye was your so long break free let go,_**

You're the only one I see... The only person I will ever love... The only person who ever saw threw my barrier. You passed through it like it wasn't there... I just wished you would have stayed there...

**_Butterfly fly, fly away from here  
I know we'll try, try through the laughter and the tears  
You'll always be a part of me _**

I love you Sakura...

**_In my heart you'll always be  
Butterfly fly, fly away, fly away_**

You can leave my side to go to him... to Sasuke...

**_To the place you belong hope you heal the fear and soul  
Hope that you can find the freedom in your life, in your life_**

You healed my life... you rid it of the horrors... you rid it of the hate... In return, I am willing to leave you forever... for you...

**_Ahh sweet butterfly, just fly away, just fly away  
I know we'll try, try through the laughter and the tears _**

Theres no reason to try and make me happy now.. you always used to make me smile... but not now.

**_You'll always be a part of me  
In my heart you'll always be  
Butterfly fly, fly away, fly away_**

I will truly love you forever...

**_For once in my life I couldn't deny,  
I thought that I'd found my everything,  
A lover a friend, the hours we would spend just doing nothing at all_**

I loved those long hours best, ones without interuptions, because I could just stare at you... your perfect beauty... your magnificent brains... and last, but not least... your loving heart... the one I will always love and respect...

I'm so sorry, Sakura.

But now... I am saying goodbye for the very last time...

Goodbye.

* * *

"Speach"

_Thoughts_

"Neji-kun!! Where are you Neji-kun?" _Neji-kun never keeps me_... Sakura trailed off to see a letter, entitled to her. "Why does that have my name on it?" _Looks like the person was crying when they wrote this..._

Sakura opened the letter, reading threw the contents quickly. Her eyes widened at the contents. Now she understood why Neji wasn't coming...

_Neji!_

Sakura broke down the door to Neji's house and entered, sweat trickeling down her face. _What if I'm too late... I can't lose Neji... never lose Neji... and if I do... _" IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Tears now poured steadily down Sakura's face as she raced round the house.

As she sped upstairs she heard the steady sound of water from bathroom. She ran in to find Neji, smiling up to see her, with his wrist slit.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. It's... eugh... nice to... see you..." She stared at the dieing Neji. _This cant be Neji.. he was always so strong..._

"Sakura... I never told you.. I love you..." As his eyelids slowely shut, she finally raced towards him, picking him up, more tears rolling down her face.

"Neji! Wake up Neji! I can't lose you! Wake UP! I love you! Don't die!"

* * *

When they got to the hospital, Tsunade saved Neji. They were in the hospital, Neji in a bed, Sakura leaned on him from her position in the chair. They were both sleeping soundlessly, until Neji woke up.

"Sakura...? Why am I..." He remembered seeing Sakura after trying to kill himself. "You always save me.. why couldn't I just have died..."

Sakura's eyelids fluttered open, to see a scowling Neji. He wasn't scowling at anything... he seemed to be scowling at everything.

"Neji! You're awake!" She hurriedly pulled him into a tight hug, not letting go.

"Sakura, why did you save me? I made it clear how I felt towards you, and life in general, in the letter... I don't want to live if you don't love me... and I know you don't. You love Sasuke, always have..." Neji could now feel tears on the back on his neck as Sakura tightened her grip.

"I love you, not Sasuke. Please, Neji-kun!"

"Then why, may I ask, have you started using honorofics on my name?" Sakura's eyes widened. "The Sakura who might of loved me left when Sasuke came back. I noticed you don't use any on his name, why's that? You never loved me. Never will, now Sasuke has returned. Goodbye, Sakura-san."

Hearing '-san' on the end of her name killed her as she saw the love of her life run down the outside of the hospital, using up the last of his chakra. She failed to see the tear marks of the wall though.

_Goodbye, Sakura..._

* * *

**A/N-- You like? I'm sorry I dragged on after the song, I wanted to finish it right. I finished it sadly because the song finishes sadly. Bit of a cliffe-hanger(not much) so you can sort of decide whether or not they get together after that. I really love this couple (hope you do too :D)**

O yah, did I spell Chakra/e wrong? At first I wrote Chakre, then it looked wrong, so I changed it to Chakra.

**Please, Read and Review. You know you really want to!(and tell me how to spell chakre in the reviews)**

**LixxyChan**


End file.
